This Clockwork Heart Inside
by EclipticChaos
Summary: Steamlord has made a decision that will change his fate, will it be for the better? or worse?
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I am SteamLord. a myth in my dimension. Anyways, onto my story:

I walk with my motorbike, ArchAngel, we were out of fuel and headed to my next tournament.

Suddenly a loud ripping sound erupted from the bike.

"Geez Arch, your snoring is loud." I mutter. I continue to walk.

When we get there i am met with a large crowd, pushing to see me. With my robotic eye, oh, wait, let me elaborate:

When i was 12, a bomb was set off at my school, would've killed everyone, but i deflected the blast... with my body, so to repair me,

they made me a steampunk, steam-powered cyborg.

So with my robotic eye i see a small girl, maybe 9 shoved down by a man trying to see me. my eyes narrow and my clockwork heart sped up and I move towards the little girl.

I kneel down next to her and help her up. "Are you alright?" I ask kindly.

She stared at me wide eyed, then jumping into my arms, she hugs me. "Thank you." she whispers. i smile and stand up with her in my arms.

"No harm will become of this girl!" I call. They all bow, and i command them to rise. "I am no deity, do not worship me." I say setting the girl down, and kissing the girls forehead and walking away. this choice would change my fate... Until it would completely change my destiny...

**Thank you for reading! **

**Dedication:**

**Lady Andromeda465**

**NellisEllis**

**And last but not least:**

**Beansy**


	2. Returning To The Rich Town

Steamlord:

I am now 19, still traveling with Archangel. I decided to return to that town I had visited 5 years ago. I still remember that little girl. I walk along the familiar, yet unfamiliar path. They had remade it out of solid diamond. I wonder how they managed that. That is, until I get into the gates. They welcome me with royal welcome, of which I respond with a courteous thanks. Then I see it. Up in the air were hard plastic tubes. They were making diamond out of the carbon in the air. But the only way to afford something like that was... Oh. I see the very same girl I saw 5 years ago, laden with red silk clothes, jewels in her hair. The soft ticking in my chest grows faster, and the faint smell of smoke arises. I close, my eyes, calming down. Looks like my visit so long ago made her a queen in the village. I approach her and kneel. "My queen. It has been a while."

"Wait is that the little girl?!" Archangel pipes up.

"Shh!" I hiss under my breath.

The queen giggles. "Rise my fair knight." She jokes. "And no, they think I have been 'chosen'." She rolls her eyes. "And I can offer you a three day stay at my house." I nod graciously.

"Thank you Mi'lady." I only ever stayed in one place for long, usually three days. But sometimes I liked a place and stayed five. Never more. She leads me to a small house, off to the side. She explains she gave away the large house that was given to her. She tells me that it is time for everyone to sleep, as every night, the village was attacked if everyone wasn't inside. She promised to tell me what happened after my first visit in the morning. "Good night my SteamKnight."


	3. Disaster averted

?'s POV

"I must keep myself, and the rest, inside. Its almost nightfall." I say, barricading the door, and bricking it, making a weakness potion for our nightly coffee, chaining us up, and then night fall arrives. I realize I forgot something as I change my molecular form. It didn't matter now as my primitive self struggled with the chains. They broke easily and we stood up and charged the door, it failed, we were getting hungry now and we saw the window, the one thing I forgot, and it broke as we burst through it at werefox speeds. We were headed to the town.

Steamlord's POV

I lay awake, watching over the town, winding up my heart, carefully reversing the damage of the skipping beats. Then I see them, werefoxes, rampaging down the hill. I use the carbon collectors above and make a diamond dome around the village, which I sped up to help. That night nobody was caught and everyone was utterly astonished. I saw the queen later and simply said "Werefoxes."


End file.
